<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aubergine One-shots by agravicArtist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534367">Aubergine One-shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/agravicArtist/pseuds/agravicArtist'>agravicArtist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DSAF, Dayshift At Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brief mention of Chica, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Contain Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:13:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/agravicArtist/pseuds/agravicArtist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Random blurbs of DSAF things, focused primarily around Dave Miller, from varying perspectives. Chapters not related to one another unless otherwise stated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Miller/Old Sport | Protagonist (Dayshift at Freddy's)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aubergine One-shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>“Go and fix them, <em>Dave</em>.”</strong><br/><br/>A familiar, mocking voice echoed through Dave’s head, though the origins of it were not from their own self. They don’t know how He found their mechanic studying materials, but it looked like, despite Dave’s best attempts, Henry had found it.</p>
<p>The sun had set hours ago, and crickets chirped outside, though Dave could barely hear them through the pounding of his head as he shakily went to the office to grab the tablet to check on the animatronics. Maybe Henry had disabled them after performing for the day, maybe he just wanted Dave to clean them up…?<br/><br/>The aubergine colored person nearly dropped the tablet when they pulled it up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The animatronics were definitely active. <br/><br/><br/>Dark eyes tearing up at the sight of the animatronics jerky violent movements as they seemed to unnaturally prowl, ripping apart the tablecloths that hadn’t been cleared off, and scattering and crushing leftovers onto the floor. Dave’s hyperactive imagination couldn’t help but imagine that being his skull being shattered underfoot. He’d seen Henry work; he knew what it would look like. Guts strewn about like torn taffy, blood, and pieces of shattered bone everywhere. Hopefully, it would be faster though.<br/><br/>Their chest ached where their heart used to be as if mocking them for their plight, and Dave froze up at the sound of heavy footsteps outside the doorway. Throwing the tablet outside the office, the lanky purple person bolted from the room.<br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <strong>Thump. Thump-thump. Thump. Thump.<br/><br/></strong>
</p>
<p>Were they following him, finally here to exact revenge for him standing by while Henry slaughtered them mercilessly? <br/><br/>The pounding of Dave’s head became thunderous as they stumbled into their room, locking the door and curling up into a ball on the bed. Maybe if they stayed still, under the covers, and played dead, whoever it was would leave them alone. Flinging the covers over their head, the aubergine tried to calm their trembling limbs, body wracked with silent sobs as tears streamed down their face. <br/><br/><br/><strong>Thud thud thud.<br/></strong><br/><br/>The door burst open, and a yellow hand gripped the doorway, crunching the wood underneath. <br/><br/>Dave braced themself for the agony that was sure to follow, covering their head and chest reflexively as their eyes screwed shut and the heavy animatronic thudded closer. <br/><br/>..<br/>....<br/><br/>Nothing came.<br/><br/>Shocked, Dave’s eyes shot wide open to a different room. The aubergine stiffened for a moment before realizing it.<br/><br/><br/>It was a nightmare. Just a nightmare.</p>
<p>Dave turned his head and saw his partner, racing mind grounding back into reality at the sight of them, orange and scarred to the nines. He wiggled closer to them, wrapping an arm around them, and a small grin formed on Dave’s face as they grumbled, a bleary eye-light sliding open to glare at him before they burrowed closer to his chest. Dave was safe with their Sportsy, and everything would be fine.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>